coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1160 (28th February 1972)
Plot Irma writes to Stan and Hilda pushing them to get some money off Maggie. As Ray and Len refuse to pay the increase in housekeeping, Jerry refuses to cook. Emily is annoyed with Ernie for swearing when he heard the news about Auntie May. Cyril tries to persuade Maggie to take up their offer but she tells him she and Betty wouldn't get on under the same roof. She tells the Ogdens they've just got to wait for her answer. Annie is cold with Betty. Alf tells Billy that Annie wants the Corner Shop for Lucille. In turn, Billy tells him about the off-licence idea. Alf's shocked. Billy tells Lucille about the shop. She's furious. Ray and Len come home to find that no dinner is prepared for them. Lucille tearfully tells Annie that in no way does she want the shop. Annie takes her annoyance out on Betty. Elsie persuades Emily to make a decision one way or the other. Cyril asks Len and Ray for alterations at the shop. Emily visits the Bluebells old folks' home. Betty tells Maggie about Lucille's refusal but they are interrupted by Annie who tells Maggie that the offer still stands - she will be a sleeping partner. Emily takes Auntie May to the home. She likes it because they have a colour television and polite residents and agrees to live there. Emily also tells Elsie that she's made another decision, just as she did eight years ago. Len and Ray try to get Stan and Elsie to invite them to their homes for a meal. Len wonders where Jerry is. The man in question happily looks over some blueprints in the yard office. Maggie tells Alf that whoever offers her the most can have the whole shop. Ernie is delighted that Auntie May has gone. Emily asks Ernie to marry her on Easter Monday - he agrees. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *Fairclough and Langton - Office and yard *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen *Bluebells - Exterior Notes *Emily Nugent tells Elsie Howard that exactly eight years ago "this very night" she made a decision which she's going to repeat i.e. to propose, however her proposal to Leonard Swindley didn't take place until Episode 364 (8th June 1964). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Squabbling over the shop partnership builds up. Maggie decides to get out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,050,000 homes (6th place). Category:1972 episodes